the mission
by justforalaugh
Summary: this is a sequel to family ties, please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

This takes place about six months after family ties.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant x or anything related to it.

Note: I'm open to suggestion of what I should do with stories. And I quite like getting reviews too!

thoughts

/flashbacks

Dear Diary

So Jesse and Lexa are out, Shal's beating the living day lights out of a punch bag, Brennan's sulking and Emma and Adam are in the lab. What a boring life I lead. I mean I don't get to go anywhere, I don't get to beat up bad guys and the only time I do leave (not that I'm complaining) is to see a film or do some other sort of "group" activity.

It's odd really. If I think about, how many other kids would love to have what I have, do what I do and so on. Oh well maybe it's just me being me. LOL. Oh how I wish that just once I could go out like the others do. I mean it's soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not fair.

Adam's pissed off again, I hate this gift. Lets see what is it this time. Ah yes the Dominion. Should have known. For some reason, Adam doesn't like them that much. Keeps feeling resentment and fear, no that's the wrong word, umm anger? No distrust, seems the best one. Seriously though, it's scary, The Dominion are I mean. They always want things done their way. And if not done their way then Puff consequences start being scattered around their overly dark room. Vampires.

Some good stuff has happened though. Christian asked me out. But shh it's a secret. Emma knows and Adam, but no-one else. Emma kinda sensed it out of me and Adam well it was either her or Jesse. Emma made me do a background check, but since neither of us has pass codes we didn't get very far.

Someone's coming

Emily

Brennan walked to Emily's room. He hadn't meant to read the text. Ok he had but she'd been sorta down recently. He'd been trying to see whether or not she had anything on there. But apart from a small encrypted file she had nothing of interest.

Reaching the door, he considered knocking or walking straight in. Deciding that since Emma knocked he should to, to inspire confidences and security. He knocked.

Emily rolled over on her bed. "Come in"

"Hiya, can I talk to you for a second?" Brennan sat on the end of her bed.

"Sure, what do you wana talk about?" Emily swung her self round so she was facing Brennan. hum maybe I should

"Don't even think about taking a little trip into my head. Emma's been teaching me how to keep you out."

"Aww your no fun. So what di9d you want to talk about?"

"Several things, first and foremost, why wasn't I told you had a boyfriend? Emily?"

Emily blushed, how the hell was she gonna explain that he was a little over protective when it came to her and other people. "Well You can be a little bit protective and how did you know, did Emma tell you?"

"I am not over protective" Brennan face broke into a grin. Emily gave him the "look of death". "Ok maybe just a little." Emily laughed. "And as to how do I know well this" he held up the phone helped there"

"You went through my phone? How could..?" Emily was cut short

"Hey let me explain myself before you start attacking me. Look me and your sister and everyone else have been worried about you. You spend all your time here alone. Pretending to be asleep when actually according to your sister your upset. You don't come out to meals and you go wondering in the middle of the night. See why We're all a bit worried"

Emily sighed. "Look I'm just having a hard time dealing with my powers. Their growing faster than I can control them, and you know it's hard."

"Emily, Brennan, would you mind coming to sanctuary's main computer please. Now!!!" Adam's voice echoed over Brennan's comlink.

"Common little bit"

Emma looked at Adam, he looked stressed, worried and annoyed. He felt worse. God why can he have barriers up when I want him to not when he wants to

"'cos sis that would take the fun out of it" Emily smiled at her sis.

Shal joined them looking hot but happy, Lexa, Jesse and Adam were all already there.

"So we have a new mission. This is X56V43, a rather nasty little virus that kills just about anything, except for new mutants"

"Surprise surprise"Jesse said.

"Irony aside, it's a controlled substance, only one veil in the world, kept here." A picture of a warehouse appeared on the screen. " It's Dominion run, but guess what"

"They slipped up and let it get stolen and now they need mutant x's help to get. About right?"

"Exactly Lexa. You all will be going under cover to this auction. The idea being to exchange the real veil for this harmless one. Only problem is guest list is already decided on, and there's going to be a screening process that detects new mutants."

"Adam, how exactly do we get in then? Waiters?"

"No your going to be guests. I've already changed these people's photos to yours. And Emily's gonna get you in."

"Wait a second how is she going to get us in?" Emma's face was as whit as a sheet and Brennan was having to almost hold her up. In there turn everyone else looked shocked and angry that Adam was going to send Emily a teenager into a situation where she might get injured or killed.

"Emily you can fool computer scanners right?" Emily just nodded she did not like the feeling and thoughts going round the room. "Then there you go. Here's you mission briefs. You have two hours before you have to leave. Oh and it's a black tie event."

please review, I get sad otherwise.


	2. missing

Ok here we go second round

Everyone left, except for Lexa. She walked over to Adam.

"You know they'll get her. You know you're playing right into their hands"

Adam turned around. "Look Lexa I have no choice, either I send her in or I lose the whole team."

"Adam! You know the only reason that she hasn't turned out like him is that she doesn't know who or what she is! You know that the second they can they will take her, and then what? You'll have one deLauro who hates you for looeing her sister and another who hates you for not warning... telling her who she is!" Lexa stalked away. how dare he!

Emily moved from the corridor, she had been about to ask Adam if she could have her cell phone back until she'd heard the conversation. Who was she, no Emily not who what! That's what Lexa said what She walked down to her room. Changed and sat trying to concentrate on the brief.

"So Emma, Brennan and Emily will go in this car. Jesse and Lexa in this one and Shalimar and I in the last. And remember we don't know one another Ok?"

"Yes Adam" They all chorused.

They arrived at the auction dead on time. Here goes nothing Emily thought as she walked behind Emma to the front door.

"The Willows family" Brennan informed the beafy looking man with several guns abiout his person. Emily conjured up the picture of the happy family in the photo Adam had given her. A few seconds passed and then..

"Go right in sir, madame, miss"

"One down two to go" Emma whispered to Emily. In return she just rolled her eyes.

They all got in ok and the plan was working perfectly. Shal Jesse and Lexa had distracted the guards long enough to get the veil. Brennan and Emma were watching the auctioneer and Emily was smiling and being the perfect young lady, while keeping up the illusion.

Until she saw black.

Everyone arrived back at the cars to leave when Emma said "Where's Emily?"

"I thought she was with you"

"No I thought she went with you"

"Hey why would I take to knock out several blocks, she can't fight her way out of a bitch fight with out using her powers"

2And you can?"

"Stop it all of you. This is important. Who saw her last?" Adam's face was pale.

Lexa mouthed told you so to him while everyone else searched their memories. With a whoosh a cyclist zoomed past throwing a note in their direction. Jesse was the first to read, he passed it onto Brennan, who passed it onto Adam.

It read

Thank you so much Mutant X for giving me back Emily. Aww I can just image how upset you all are over her disappearance. Well to save you worrying here's what I'll do. I just need her for about 24 hours and after that you can have her back. Though you might not want her, huh Adam? Getting back to the point, I've set up a live fed to Sanctuary's main frame so you can keep an eye one her. I hope you aren't too worried.

P.S. Lexa Adam I'm sure you know what will happen to her if any of you try to help her, like I said 24 hours, 1 day and then she'd yours. All of her.

Jesse was on computer watch. Though it had become more like, try not to watch while watching. Who ever these people were and what ever was going on they certainly knew how to make the young girl scream. Although there was no sound Jesse could almost hear her screams as needle after needle was put in her, as punch after punch was thrown at her and as images off screen were shown to her.

Emma was trying to forget, Brennan, hadn't let her a moment alone, fearing that she might do something stupid. Not that she would. She had read the fear in all of them as they kept the piece of paper away from her. Felt the pain that had engulfed Adam as he had said that she would be fine and that they should leave. She had read the angry and fear in Brennan as he calmed her. 23 hours, she knew that there was some kind of feed into Sanctuary as Brennan had banned her from going anywhere near Jesse's computer.

Brennan was watching Emma, mediate. God she was beautiful He thought. How the hell did he let her get hurt so bad. Emma was his girlfriend, he'd do anything to protect her from harm, and that meant protecting Emily. A task which he failed. And Adam just letting her go like that. Though after what he'd seen he had a feeling that Adam knew Emily was getting of lucky. But still. Emily was like Adam's daughter, they all were how could he give up on her like that.

Lexa and Shal were taking their anger out on the holograms.

"You knew didn't you? You knew something was going to happen to her. You know where she is?" Shal twirled around effectively destroying five holograms at once.

"No I did know I only thought"

"That must of hurt"

"Hey! And no I don't know where she is, but I know who's got her and trust me, if we go after her, we won't ever see helping us again. In fact we probably won't see her ever again."

Adam watched his two daughters fight. He'd trained her to the best he could with out letting her know what who she was.

**With Emily **

"So miss deLauro nice that you could join us here" The man opened his arms and twirled round.

"What do you want with me? Let me go. I want to go home!"

"Oh but my dear you are home." The man stepped forward to revel his face.

So what do you think??????? Should I keep righting, or chuck it out the window? I like reviews, hint hint (less than 3 and no new chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

A spot light shone down from somewhere above, eliminating the figure curled up in a ball. The man was several times larger than Brennan or Jesse, yet he he was unconscious. The team's senses heightened.

"That's what she can do, you know you really should have told her. I mean imagine finding that out you weren't who thought you were." A voice cold harsh, unfeeling, echoed round the warehouse. "You'll find her back in the Helix. Sorry to bring you all this way for nothing" The voice stopped.

They all exchanged looks. Finally Jesse said what all of them were thinking "Adam, what's going on"

Adam's only reply was to start walking to the Helix.

Emily sat swing her legs. Please let Dad of been fooled she prayed. As far as he was concerned she was now the most powerful mutant and was in the Dominion's pocket. The first part was true the second not so much. If ever she felt like switching sides, she just remember the feelings, thoughts that the last few months had brought.

Emma was the first to enter, she ran over to her sister smiled and hugged her. Emily relaxed she was safe. Emma let go, only for Shalimar and Lexa to take over hugging Emily, then came Brennan followed by Jesse. Last of all was Adam.

Adam couldn't look in the little girls eyes, he couldn't bear to think of all the pain she'd been through and all that was yet to come. "How much do you?"

"All, from before to now to beyond" Emily smiled.

"Lab now"

"But.."

"No I want Adam to run a full check up on you now" Emma looked at Emily, at least she hadn't changed that much. She was still as stubborn as ever.

"Fine!" Emily walked off towards the lab. She spent the next hour with Adam and Jesse running test after test on her.

"All's well. You can go now" Jesse looked confused. Emily's DNA had changed significantly over the last 24 hours and Adam was letting her go. That wasn't right?

"I'm fine Jesse promise" Dame Jesse thought, she can hear me!

"Yes dear Jesse I can" Emily went and started up a hologram program.

"Team I need you all in her ASPA." Adam turned to Jesse, "Get ready this will blow your mind"

The team arrived, Is Emily OK? Who's done what to who? Oh I hope I get to kick some ass now!.

"Right I thought I owed you an explanation."

"Too right"

"Brennan, please let me explain. Look you all know how Geomax is a branch of the Military, and how I created the basic human structure. Well a couple of years into my research a man from the CIA approached me, he wanted a new mutant solider, one that would be able to de everything. After months of trying I failed, everyone failed. The closest we got was Emily, a mutant that can absorb others abilities and make them their own."

"She can do that?"

"Yeah, anyway, as far as the military were concerned we'd failed. Emily was born and left to lead a normal life. Only when the deLauro's family ended, Eckhart found out about her and took her in for experiments. By this time I had left. It, wasn't until she escaped that I realised the extent of her power. I spent the next two years looking for her. One night I almost had her then she disappeared leaving a note with a place and connection number. I put that information in a what do you know couple of days later we have two new members of the mutant x team. I was more by luck than anything else that she came here. And that's the end"

The team stood stunned for a couple of minutes until "So her DNA, has changed because they gave her new mutants' DNA."

"In a word, Yes"

The team left the lab. How had Emily changed? For good for bad? What could she do? How much could she find out? How much power did she really have?

So good? Bad? Please tell me!!!


End file.
